


Lavender Honey & Waffles

by watertribesato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watertribesato/pseuds/watertribesato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt:</p><p>"Do not, I mean it, Do not imagine your OTP in the kitchen cooking breakfast together, one standing at the stove as the other is hugging them from behind, resting their heads on the back of their neck and stealing sleepy kisses. I promise this will cause fluffy-cuteness overload and it’s not good for your health."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Honey & Waffles

She woke up to the smell of waffles. 

Sundays were Asami’s favorite days of the week. After a long week of handling all things Future Industries and Korra dealing with her new gym, Sundays were a cherished gift. The pair would stay in bed all day talking about anything and everything, binge watching all of their favorite shows on Netflix complete with kisses and cuddling. 

She felt unusually light, used to waking up under the extra weight of Korra’s arms wrapped around her. She turned around expecting the first thing she sees to be Korra’s face, admittingly her favorite part of the day. 

But the other girl was nowhere to be found. Asami pushed her face into her pillow and shook her head, the smell of warm syrup filled the house. Asami propped herself up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. “Mmm, that smells good” she mumbled in a raspy morning voice, admittingly Korra’s favorite part of the day.

She sat up and put on her slippers and robe and made her way to the kitchen. The closer she got the more the smell of eggs, bacon, waffles, syrup, and everything in between filled her nostrils. Getting to the kitchen she witnessed Korra in front of the counter preparing to make scrambled eggs, humming Asami’s favorite song. Asami smiled to herself and thought, “Wow, she looks as good from the back as she does from the front” 

“Whatcha cooking, good looking?” Asami in a hushed tone, startling Korra. Asami pulled a chair up to the island table in the kitchen and sat down. She kept her hands to support her face, eyes half opened.

“Aw, you’re already up? I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.” Korra said as she moved from the counter and leaned over the table to give Asami a quick peck on the forehead causing her to giggle as always.

“Mhmm” Asami hummed grabbing the fresh brewed coffee pot and pouring herself a steaming cup of coffee, “Waffles were being made. How could I stay asleep when the angels were in my home” Korra chuckled at her sleepy girlfriend’s quip.

“I swear if you could marry waffles, you would” 

“Nah, I’m much more interested in marrying you” Asami said slyly while taking a sip from her cup looking directly into Korra’s eyes. Korra quickly turned around, blushing at the comment.

“Well I’m almost done with everything, just a few more minutes” Korra rushed out with little coughs still flustered by Asami’s comment. Asami smiled and snickered to herself.

“She’s so cute” she thought. She continued humming the song Korra was humming previously causing Korra to start again. Asami got up from the table ever so softly so that so that her girlfriend wouldn’t hear her. 

Asami came up behind Korra and wrapped her arms around her waist interlocking her fingers. Pressing her body onto Korra’s back, she laid her head in the crook of Korra’s neck. Korra’s skin was always so soft and warm against her’s, it made Asami melt just thinking about it.

“You still tired, huh?” Korra asked as she shifted her head to close the empty space between her and Asami’s head, feeling the purr of her breathing. She couldn’t tell whether the warmth she felt throughout her body at that moment was from the heat of the stove or from being so close and tightly held by Asami. Her hair as always smelt of lavender and with a hint of honey and Korra always looked forward to that smell.

“Mmm, just a little” Asami murmured into her neck, “That smells really good”

“It’s basically done actually and so is everything else too” 

“Mmmmm” Asami grumbled as she kneaded her face into her neck.

Korra giggled at the low grumble of Asami’s response. She placed the pan on the farthest burner on the stove and turned the heat low to keep the eggs warm. She started to twist and turn until her body and Asami’s faced each other. Moving ever so carefully as to not untangled Asami’s interlaced fingers. She placed her hands around Asami’s neck and they stood there intertwined together slowly swaying, perfectly content with holding each other. 

Korra heard a slight grumble coming from Asami’s stomach, “Seems like someone is hungry” she said pulling away from Asami. “Let’s eat and then we can continue this upstairs, shall we?”

“Definitely.”

The two girls sat across from each other eating and talking about the plans for their rest of their lazy Sunday. As soon as they finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen, they made their way to their bedroom and laid down. Asami rested, cradled in Korra’s arms as they continued their marathon watch of all the classic Disney movies. Halfway through Bambi, Korra heard the soft snores of Asami sleeping, half asleep herself she lowered the volume of the tv and laid her head on top of Asami’s. Slowly drifting in slumber to the smell of lavender and honey.


End file.
